The hybrid
by slyfox212
Summary: A Guardian has been sent to discover what has happened to a former elder that went missing on a hunt located on earth 20 years ago when he arrives he discovers that humans have been meddling into things they should not.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Signs of life

 _Human language_

 **Yautja language**

Year 2395

" _It's heading down corridor 15, sub-basement two lock off all elevators and barricade all stairwells_!" One of the men called out. Dam before I could get surrounded like the animal they treated me like. I turned left and opened the nearest door, this was a new floor to me three floors up from where I was housed in. With a loud beep the door buzzed open, the key card I had taken from one of the doctors that wasn't paying attention while taking blood. I quickly break the lock then jump back hunched arms out ready to attack. The soldiers slammed into the door it was steel it would hold for now they would use localised explosives to blast the doors open but they took time to get, half an hour at most. It was dark the way I liked it I changed my vision from spectra to infrared most things were quite cold no signs of life inside the coldest part of the room came from the centre, a cylinder tank that went from the floor to the ceiling. No heat or movement inside the tank, I backed up and turned on the lights. I cover my eyes before changing vision back to spectra to avoid blinding myself slowly I removed my hands. This was a lab. Tables held equipment and objects I had never seen before, I returned to the cylinder rotating round to look into the tank.

I let out a blood curdling screech at the body of someone that looked like me only he was dead and left floating in a fish tank like a display. I move back in fear that maybe this is what they plan to do with me. I back into a near table knocking one of the objects to the ground and bent to pick it up, it was surprisingly light it looked like a wrist devise but it was too large for one of the soldiers to wear. I felt along all the ridges until there was a click and it swung open. I put my arm inside the devise curious it would fit well enough not to slip off but my forearm was too small to fit well as was an inch to big, this must belong to the male in the tank his arms were more muscular thicker than mine. I looked closer at the male the ridges on his skull were more pronounced, his skin was much darker around his arms and sides patterns of dark scales his top mandibles were like mine only my lower two were much smaller. I was so focused on the male that I forgot about the soldiers outside.

 **BANG!**

The door blasted open shocking me out of my thoughts. I dropped the devise this time it let off a loud beep noise. Jump forward ready to knock the bastards to the ground when pain burst in my chest as five darts implanted into my chest. I land on two of the soldiers before darkness swallows me.

 **Meanwhile**

On board the high Yautja ship in Alpha Quadrant

I was called to the Council of elders. Arriving at the large door I nodded to the guards that stood either side of the door.

" **Brother you are expected**." He nodded at me as a sign of respect to a Guardian. The doors slid open revealing a large chamber the elders surrounded the large table. I bowed low before meeting the head elder's eyes.

" **Guardian former elder J'irakna that has been missing form an earth hunt twenty cycles ago fought dead has had his tracker reactivated with a SOS signal sent. Your mission is to go and find him if he is confirmed dead wipe all evidence or knowledge of him make sure none of our technology gets into the humans hands.** " The head elder said.

" **You leave immediately."** One far elder ordered. I bowed then turned striding out of the chamber of the elders. One of the engineers just passed me when I grabbed his arm.

" **Come with me I need my ship checking for a retrieval job from the elders.** " I ordered he followed quickly he was smaller but then most Yautja were I was unusually big which helped me fighting my way through the ranks. After the engineer had checked the ship I was cleared for departure. To earth maybe I could bring back some skulls. The trackers details had been transferred onto my personal wrist computer it was standard for all Yautja. This made me think, if he had this why had he not contacted sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" _All privileges have been revoked, you will have half of your exercise time and you will remain restrained for 48 hours as punishment._ " The commander spat through the small holes in the box then turns on the doctors face red. I growl low the sounds vibrating off my chest making some of the technicians jump.

" _If this happens again it will be put down do you understand? Why didn't you add it the genetics to speak the stupid thing should be able to follow basic orders this has been a waste of the companies money. It's a ticking time bomb it injured six of my men and two of yours it's dangerous._ " I snarl at him I was not stupid I could talk they just weren't worth speaking to and they would only run more tests if they thought I could.

" _It's because she's being confined for long periods of her life if you had gone for my suggestion and gave more space and interaction at a young age we wouldn't be in this mess. And I'm sure she can talk those Predators could only it was very limited. We need her to trust us which has now become impossible after she found subject one upstairs looking at the CCTV in the room she reacted very badly to discovering him which has increased her hostility to us. Subject one shouldn't have been in the same facility as Subject two I reported this issue to you years ago._ " The doctor Hesh argued to the Commander. This was becoming a bore, the Commander chuckled leaning on the glass wall of the box thinking he owned the place.

" _I was not going to let that monster loose on the facility even if it was just this floor. I've seen these monsters in action and I will not put my men at risk._ " He was lazy and overweight. I grab the chains that were secured to the ceiling and swing my body, feet slamming into the glass and let out a high pitch snarl making him jump away from the glass, bloody pussy, he turned and glared at me.

" _Yet you wish her to follow orders like a dog with no trust or interaction she will and has become dangerous but we can't put her down as subject one's DNA has long degraded and no longer viable so will are left with her to study_." The doctor replied with a smile at the Commanders reaction.

" _We will finish this discussion later lights out. Its chains stay tight make it stand all night as further punishment."_ He grinned evilly at me the bastard. As soon as they all left the light instantly went off only the red lights of the many cameras glowed switching to night vision.

Today was a fail but I got a good idea of how the floors were planned out four floors to the surface only way up was two stairwells and one large elevator if someone get past the first two floors doors to the stairs lock. Any hint of escape the elevators shut off. And it takes half an hour for control explosives to be retrieved so there must be a place to store weapons off the main buildings. This made escape harder but not impossible. Ideas and plans were through of and refined I needed things for a successful escape. One Key cards Commander Westley had the only key card that opened up the stairs in a lock down so I needed his. A weapon would be needed on armour against the darts or bullets they use the items that surrounded Subject one contain some armour and various devices that could be used as weapons. A diversion was the main ingredient it would slow them down and give me opportunities to escape through the holes in their protocols. When would a division come up though Commander Westley ran the place smoothly or locked down my floor at any sign of disturbance. Then it hit me the air ducts they had laser sensors but if the sprinklers went off they turn off to protect the wiring installed. It was a plan all I had to do now was wait for them to lower their guard again which might take some time.

One month later

The ship had finally made it to earth and waited outside its orbit. Using the ship's main computer I scan for the tracker, the scan shouldn't take long. I head to my weapon room to gather equipment I'll need. The doors slid open, most walls were lined with weapons I had collected over the cycles some were gifts from completing missions or from bad bloods I had killed. I scan the wall what would I need? I take two wrist blades, throwing discs, a standard plasma canon and a couple laser nets that should be enough for a standard retrieval job. Back at the control I calibrate my gauntlet with the trackers location is was surrounded by rainforest nowhere near where he originally began his hunt. This could be humans messing here so I decide to leave the ship in earth's orbit and take a dart craft down a few miles off the location.


	3. Chapter 3

" _We have what you've asked for this shock collar we had designed upstairs it is similar to a human version although at its highest voltage it will knock her unconscious for a short period we can't get the voltage any higher the collar has the biggest battery pack we could find. The shock collar also has much lower voltage settings for training purposes. The collar is quite heavy and will cause some discomfort to the skin it seems to be more vulnerable at the neck but we can change the design if you wou-."_ The technician was interrupted they stood just outside the box watching me, I lay in my small cot pretending to be asleep.

" _No it serves its purpose no need to wait any longer. It's a caged animal it isn't a pampered pet this will be just fine. Have them gas the box and install the collar. It's about time it knew its place here_." The commander said before walking out. Dam It would only be a matter of time before the box fills with gas. I hated the gas it makes you a prisoner within your own body the drug paralyzes you for hours. If I want to escape now was the time using my claws I slyly carve at the bottom of the wall that I had been working on secretly it was now a small hole. A loud humming noise echoed off the barren walls, the start of the process the box was filling with gas. I roll off the small cot with my front against the wall and I press my mouth against the carved hole, I breathed in the fresh air while the box fill with gas. For a few minutes the gas filled the room when the humming stopped the ventilation fans clicked on and men began to file around the box ready to roll me onto the stretcher. The glass doors slid open and several men came in, I remain limp as they roll me onto the stretcher transferring me onto the gurney I was wheeled into the elevator which began to move up to sublevel three when the alarms went off.

" _We have a breech within the facility code red. Commencing lock down all staff are to follow protocol and head to the surface._ " Dam the elevator came to a stop.

" _What are we supposed to do with subject two sir?_ " One of the technicians ask.

" _Lock subject two in the operating room she'll be under the drug for the rest of the day I ain't carrying it down the stairs sod the protocol they should keep the elevators on during these circumstances._ " He said while wheeling the gurney in a cold white room before leaving locking the door. I open my eyes slowly and scan the room, one camera in the corner this would be tricky but that distraction wouldn't last long so I bolt off the gurney making short work of straps. Now I needed to get out of this room and these door looked weak they shouldn't be too hard to break so I begin throwing my weight at the doors.

Meanwhile

This is bad. A human dwelling, the tracker leads inside a heavily guarded building which means no human must leave alive. First I need to find out if the elder is alive held prisoner then I need to locate his equipment then destroy all humans within the dwelling. I activate the cloaking device and enter the clearing they had tracking animals called dogs so I stay downwind at all times. Once on top of the building I see the groups of humans patrolling the area, the foolish humans were blind they didn't even have any instincts of where I was hardly worthy prey. I use acid and melt a small section of the roof and enter the building. I enter what looked like a maze of small rooms with small tables the walls were quite low between each small room looking across the room I see an armed human if he alerts the rest they'll come like pack animals and attack or scatter so I crept up behind him and used my wrist blades to silence him and hide the body to come back to later.

I head deeper into the building down various levels the tracker seems to be coming from deep underground when the alarm goes off so they must have realised the male missing it took an hour for them the notice they were poorly organised at tracking their guards such thing would never happen on home planet it was most shameful. There where to many people running around so I begin to exterminate the odd groups hiding their bodies in certain rooms before the tracker was close just behind this door it was locked using acid I melt the lock kicking the door in no heat signatures detected but the room was filled with the our equipment just then I changed the setting on my mask to see light and in the tank I could see the outline of the lost and confirmed dead elder.

The elder's body had been left to float in water this showed no respect to mutilate a superior being. I will kill all of them. I pour acid into the tank to dissolve the elder may he find peace. I then move to the equipment I take some of the old weapons as proof of his death and to use but when I get to the elder's gauntlet I pick up a fresh scent on it. I inhale deep and pick up a pheromone one of a young female. Why would one of my kind be here? Females didn't stray too far from home planet unless with a mate and the elder was unmated and much older than her.

Just then a group of humans burst into the room armed with small guns they were easy to kill with the plasma cannon and I followed the females scent to another lab that held blood samples freshly taken but the green blood was much darker than normal was she ill I worried for the female it would take too long to reach home planet for medical care and may perish so I head for the stair killing any humans I find on my way.


	4. Chapter 4

I slam myself into the door many times but it wouldn't budge my arm was sore now from the constant ramming against the steel door. I was too weak they haven't fed me yet skipping my meal so they could try and put me under so I stopped and looked around. The door was too solid there was observation glass to the side using inferred no one was on the other side and on this floor all the doors were reinforced. Above the operating table was an air vent but there must be sensors inside the air ducts like some of the doors but when would a distraction this big come around again might as well take a risk that door wasn't moving anytime soon. Before I check the vent I destroy the small camera in the corner of the room.

I jump onto the table directly below the vent without looking where my feet landed my foot burned slightly and I kicked the offending object away it clattered to the floor. Looking at the mess it was a tray that was previously filled with scalpels, various scissors and needles and thread I hopped back down and collect a needle and thread and the largest scalpel they could be useful although I couldn't hold them and move around in the vents without them piercing my own flesh.

The people here didn't provide thick clothes for me when they did years ago the material restricted movement so much it stressed me to the point of me ripping them to shreds, now I just have white material wrapped around my chest and between my legs the material was too thin to have a sharp scalpel threaded through.

I quickly look around the room spotting a lab coat hanging by the door. So I take the coat and rip it into long shreds fashioning a belt and holster for the scalpel. The handle moved suddenly so I quickly jumped back onto the table and open the vent climbing up and shut the vent just the door smashed to the ground and someone entered the room but no one was there but I could hear a quiet rasp of rhythmic breathing so I change my sight to infrared with a slow blink.

I nearly gasp as I see a large figure standing in the middle of the room hunched over the mess from the tray he looked to be inhaling, taking in my scent, large was a wrong word he was huge he was taller than me. He pressed his wrist and the heat radiating from his clothing lessened instantly. I changed my vision to colour and I froze. The thing looked fierce all dressed in metal, was armed in similar weapons to the ones I found during my last escape attempt but they were darker and looked more sinister compared to the other ones that were edged in silver and gold like they were more for decoration. He was male for obvious reasons i.e. he didn't have a boobs and had muscles on his muscles I leaned forward and inhaled his scent was new and seemed to be calling me to him just then he looked up.

…

I close in on the female's sweet scent as I got closer the scent the more I found out about her she of age but was young compared to some of the females I had met, she was also healthy from how sweet the scent was. The scent ended at a metal door first I tried the handle but it locked it was strong it was strange how all the doors on this level were stronger. I blast the door down with my plasma canon making it crash to the floor it was a large sterile room the smelled strongly of her she must have been slamming herself against it not very long ago.

The room was empty but looking on the floor I see small metal blade primitive medical instruments on one of the blades small droplets of dull green blood like before. I inhale deep the scent was of a healthy female which was confusing our blood was never this dull now I wish I had brought the scanner with me to test it I touch the blood it was warm I had missed her by seconds. I uncloaked myself looking around the small room she would have had to cross me as there was only one entrance. Just then the scent became increasingly sweet and called to me she must of caught my scent and as an instinct she was letting off her own scent to lead me to her. Inhaled again it was so strong I look up and see a vent above with a drop of blood and I see her heat. I reach for the vent moving the table noting how small she was when humans came rushing in. I ran to dodge the bullets cloaking myself as I jump behind the table with no time to waste playing with the foolish prey I two throwing discs that spun around the room slicing the human males in two. I went back to the vent pulling the metal off she was gone. The drops of blood were heading back from where I had just come from she must be heading towards the surface.

Before I ran after her I left the former elders gauntlet inside one of the cupboards after linking it to mine it would destroy this place when a signal was sent. Then I ran after her heading back towards the stairs following the sound of her moving in the vents I used one the throwing discs to cut the metal grate off as she moved across causing her to fall she was the tiniest female I had ever seen and she was falling I caught her just before she hit the floor. She then started to buck and snarled in protest.

Why? Didn't she know I was a guardian my marking are bold for her to see.

 **"** **Stop, female I am here to help you, calm female."** I say but she still fought against me until she landed a well-aimed punch to the gut making her slip out of my arms. She ran along the corridor her scent emanated pure fear Why was she being delusional I am one of the Yautja maybe not in the same clan but one of the same race. I was close to grabbing her when the doors to the stairs ahead opened and a group of humans blocked our way they sprayed extremely cold liquid over us but it could hit her I pull her into my arms turning away shielding her then ran even in pain from the cold that stiffen my muscles I headed back we were too exposed here so I dragged her back we turned a corner when I could hear more coming ahead we were boxed in so I shot at the humans with the new guns that shot out freezing liquid. When I felt the impact of a shot to my thigh it was strange it didn't go fully in and was tipped with red fuzz on the end. Then my vision went blurry and the humans' heart beats blurry together into a low buzz as I collapsed. My last thought was where was the female? She had vanished.

….

How is it so far leave review on thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake slowly my mask was on but my limbs were to heavy I open my eyes to see the cold room around me it was a small box of a cell humans were around the cell looking in. I try to move my limbs but there were restrained by chains which were bolted to the wall turn my mask to translate what they were saying and I also turned on the alternate vision then the shades moved out of the way. It shows different types of vision that we biologically don't have like seeing in black and white or colours similar to a humans but it was an implant in my earlier years during the war between the clans it gave us edge against them when it was created now everyone has one although it had some side effects such as it needed to be replaced every two decades.

The brightness of the overhead lights was blinding I looked around the cell, it had a small bed in the corner and had scratches in the glass. I took a deep breath even though the drugs I had been shot with messed with my sense of smell I could smell and even taste the scent of the female from before she had been here for a very long time to scent the room so strongly. I look around for her still confused at her actions she smell of strong fear emanating from her. Her colouring where pale and smoother than any yautja female I had ever seen, she was also the smallest female I had ever seen most females were slightly bigger and had more muscle than this female a young blood would be bigger than her.

" _Where is it why hasn't its tracker come online? How the hell did it get out, this is a disaster most of our security are dead and subject one and all equipment collected with him is gone._ " A male shouted.

" _The tracker will be online shortly we have men scouring the forests it won't get far I'll head to the control room and see what's taking them so long._ " A male left.

" _Sir it may not be so bad the equipment salvaged with subject one was collected inactive and the DNA had long become unusable. We have a live specimen once we locate subject two we'll be able to learn how close we got the genetics also imagine the opportunity of having both the behavioural studies, their language will subject two accept it. The possibilities are endless._ " Another man butted in things were slowly making sense with keeping the elder but who was subject two was it the female what had they done to her.

" _It's more a monster than subject two at least she never had the chance to kill since it was a supposed child. One error and it is put down. Benjamin have you got its location yet._ " The male talked into communication device such savaged era technology. There was a long silence.

" _Benjamin answer me are you there. God damn it._ " The male in charge I guess looked up to the black glass and left the room. I changed back to my natural vision and to my surprise there were five human males laying on the floor where the glass was their heat fading, dead maybe the female hadn't left. A heat signature came closer to the window it was the female she began pressing buttons near the window. I laughed startling the many humans around the cell they were dead. There was an audible click sound and then alarms went off in the room as the restraints unlocked free of the restrains I rubbed at my wrists. I saw the weak humans run to the only door but it was locked some had weapons but were in too tight a space to shoot.

" _Open the damn door who authorised the restraints to be moved. Open the dam door._ " The human began to panic as the glass of the holding cell slid away free I charge at the humans in the room. Nothing was left alive in the room their heated blood painted the floor red. After I had assessed my work I went to the door it was still locked then there was the sound of glass shattering I look up and I grinned behind my mask.

The female had been creative and had tied the intestines of the humans together to form a rope lowering my equipment every bit of it I quickly put my stuff back on she had also found the elders gauntlet from the cupboard it would destroy everything better on the bottom floor the elders mask was also here then the door opens with a loud beep. Showing a clear path I go up a floor to find the female. The corridors were empty the humans must have all been in the room they had me in to gloat but they got what they deserve.

I found the room that the female had been in but she wasn't in here anymore I could hear the scattering of whatever humans were left. I ran heading towards the surface to head the female off she was using the ventilation to move through the building unnoticed like hard meat does she was cunning and looking at the human males who were positioned stretched out the necks were either snapped or had their necks cut over the artery a quick death. She must be fast as some of the men were only metres apart so I had to be careful to keep my skull.

" _No get away from me kill the intruder, that's an order subject two remember who owns you._ " A human shouts aloud. Gunshots rang out I ran towards the sounds the gun shots sounded panicked and random like a human who couldn't see its attacker during a hunt. A scream rang out a pain filled one.

" _Stop we own you. Stop that's an order._ " He screamed.

I found the female standing on the human in charge laid on his front his upper limbs missing which were thrown across the room as she rolled the male around onto his back, the male kicked to be free but the female stomped on the male's legs one by one I could hear the bone shattering.

" _No one owns me._ " She growled before she ripped the head clean off with part of the spine strong little thing. She moved her head side to side in pleasure in the head in her hands. She turned around spotting me she jumped back hunch over arms spread out snarling aloud causing her mandibles to flare out. The female was protecting her prize. I took a step back I may be bigger but a female can be a force to recon with. She straightened then turned and ran with her prize. I gave chase.

" **Female stop.** " I ordered but she didn't even flinch at my tone a vent was open at the end of the corridor if she got in she would lose him I pushed myself further just as she jumped I caught her mid-air pulling her back. She struggled, kicked and snarled when that didn't work she tried to bite me.

" **Enough female. Quit fighting you're going back home. Stop.** " I kept a hold of her she didn't stop. What was wrong with her was she ill and gone mad.

" _Get off me. Let me go you saved me, I saved you we're even leave me alone I am not going back to the cage you can't make me._ " She panicked kicking until I flipped her over taking her wrists in one hand her sensitive dreadlocks in the other It was wrong to use the dreadlocks against the female but she wouldn't listen. Wait she spoke the human language I looked into her eyes they were blue she blinked when they opened again they were the normal yautja yellow. Her features were I lot smoother totally different to the females of his kind she was different her skin, her build and eyes all pointed to one thing. She was not full blood yautja. An abomination, my grip loosened my mistake she used this and kicked me in the groin and escaped into the vent. I was too stunned to reach her in time. I looked at her prize before securing it to my belt she would want it back if her instincts were like a yautja she would confront me for it.


	6. Chapter 6

I made the vent and kept going turning the corner out of reach but I kept going I needed to escape from this place I stopped realising that I had lost the skull the vent below showed his having it on his belt I let out an ear splitting screech at my taken prize. He had it. I will kill him but at the moment I needed to get out of here it was too confined here he was too powerful at this point, he had training I didn't he would win and kill me most likely from our recent encounter. I didn't owe him anymore he may have saved me from those tranquilisers but we were now even I didn't owe him anything and no one stole from me and lived.

 **Flashback**

" _Subject two! Where is the mouse? I know you have taken it we caught you on the camera, now return it we only let you see it to explain our tests_." **The female ordered I hated her so much she was meant to be my carer and teacher but I saw straight through the first act instantly and she knew it so she treated me like that mouse.**

 **To keep my TV I pretended to be obedient for a while putting them under false security ready to escape at first chance but when I saw the small mice she called them. I watched them run around in their individual cages one was being held by a technician roughly and the mouse squirmed until the human male yet out a painful gasp at the bite the mouse had given him. That mouse refused to be tame like the others so when I was left in the room with the technician for blood samples I sneakily took the mouse back to my cell it crawled over the cot edge my body stopped the cameras seeing. It enjoyed the freedom but still trying to escape it was relentless not wanting to be tamed no matter how big the cage. The technician will be back to retrieve the mouse soon to return it to a life of experimentation so cruel. The mouse's skin was flaky and fur was falling out the drug they were giving it was making him suffer why send it back to die painfully. I gave the feisty mouse a quick twist of the neck it hung loosely in my hand true freedom from pain and the cage.**

 **Instinct saw it as a prize I picked and killed it. I realised it would soon start to smell and decompose so I scraped the fleshly parts off the body leaving the tiny skeleton it had been a quick process and by afternoon feeding time I had a clean skull which was mine. Just before afternoon feeding my carer came in mad by her rushed clicking of her heels she opened the cell and began to shout but returning the mouse. I had tried to hide the skull but she pushed me aside and saw the small white skull.**

" _You animal you will not be having your afternoon feeding and will not be leaving this cell this behaviour is not permitted here_." **She tried to take the skull I wouldn't let her have it but she punched me making me release my grip she took the skull and began to walk out. She took my prize I had earned it and she took it. Without thinking I ran at her knocking her to the ground. I snarled at her and began use my claws to shred her face and arms anything that got in the way she screamed before I squeezed her neck to the point I snapped it. I was only a young child but that was mine before men could rush in I took my prize and returned to my cell leaving the body I wouldn't take her white skull it was too damaged by the actions of my rage. The cell door closed quickly and gas filled the cell I clutched my prize tight to near breaking point as I was knocked out. That was the last time I saw that skull again and I resented the humans for it.**

 **Flashback end.**

I carried on crawling until I got to the elevator shaft my one way up to the surface and I had former commanders pass key I had swiped it would give me a head start straight up inside the elevator was dark but I swiped the key card and the elevator hummed to life going up. The doors finally open and the rooms looked completely different now they looked off white and seemed to be tiny with only small tables and chairs which seemed old compared to the white clean rooms below. I didn't stay I ran down the hall ahead I heard humans running this way so I turned into one of the rooms in the shadows. They ran straight past going down the stairs probably towards the male who took my prize good would hopefully slow him down. I look around the room finding a window it was darkening outside turning into night the TV calls it. I took my first look outside, it was different shades of I understood some stuff around me from the children channels that I was permitted to watch on the TV.

I heard gunfire below he was close so I smashed the window and without thinking I jumped through the jagged hole it wasn't too far from the ground. I stood on the crumbly ground that shifted under my feet it was cold and wet from the rain that had begun to fall I ran for the trees ignoring the gun shots aimed at me the humans couldn't catch me now. I was free and I wasn't going back I would rather be that mouse and would accept death before I was put in a cage.

…

These humans were in my way but by the time I got to the surface I had just spotted the female enter the forest a perfect hunting ground the humans were shooting at her. I used my plasma gun to take care of them she was mine to hunt her getting injured would make it less fun. I jumped down and ran after her. Once outside I paused and opened my gauntlet and begun pressing a sequence of buttons then ran I would give this female a head start but first I ran to cover.

 **BOOM!**

The building exploded throwing up chunks of debris the tree I took cover behind a tree. After a minute I looked round and saw flames nothing could be recover from that the old gauntlet must have had a build-up of energy over the years of no use. I now turned my attention to hunting the female. This would be her first time outside so this hunt would be interesting to see her true instincts come through human or yautja. I wanted this to be fun so I gave her an hour head start, let the hunt begin. She would soon come after me for the skull the scream from before told me this. While I waited I cleaned the skull for her, taking off all the flesh will pass the time.


	7. Chapter 7

I kept running deeper into the forest one direction. When there was a loud explosion coming from behind me I jumped onto the trunk of a tree a climbed it easily to the top in a short amount of time. Once I got passed the tree canopy I could see smoke rising in the distance the strange male must have been busy in covering his tracks.

That male he had a mask like what was found with that male in the tank he must be the same as him. Why would he take my prize he could have got his own? I may be part human but that part was very small the scientists made sure of that so why would he want to pursue me. Once I got an idea of this place I would retrieve my prize until then I need to avoid him if he's like me he will have a good sense of smell so I need to keep to the trees or I could over load the area with my scent which should prevent the male locating me in a specific area. Before I pick my area to claim I need to get far enough away from the male. I jump tree to tree following one particular star to keep going in one direction until I heard a loud inhuman roar that echoed through the trees he had begun his hunt. I continued running in the same direction on the ground this time until I reached a river then I doubled back using the trees that should throw him off the scent.

I carried on running till the rain started to fall it was a heavy downpour my thin body covering were now soaked and see through I was getting cold my movement was now growing slow I needed to find shelter and soon. I climbed the current tree I was in to survey the forest. It was too dark to see in human vision so I had to use infrared which was useless as everything was too cold although there seemed to be a river. Rivers meant water and food there may be shelter there too it was my best chance so I headed there.

It was an easy journey, once I reached the river I found that further along the river was a waterfall I investigated this area and found it very suitable to stay behind the water was a large network of caves and tunnels which would provide good shelter and the pool below the waterfall was full of fish. I would explore further but I needed my strength and I entered the cave just as dawn approached.

…

Her head start was now up and I let out a battle cry in warning then followed her scent she had no prior training so this should be quick. After an hour of tracking I soon found that the scent was strange it appeared then disappeared in different locations the ground was damp and should hold the scent well leaving a solid trail for me to follow.

The scent lead me to a fast running river but then ended suddenly across the river her scent not there I wondered if she had floated down river but seeing that the river had some large predators called crocodiles lurking below the surface of the water.

She had evaded me longer than I had expected. I climb the near tree to look for possible areas she would head to as she should be growing tired by now it had been an hours since the rains started and she would be cold without proper clothing the humans had given her thin cotton which would be useless by now. I began to worry, if she continued to push herself in this weather her body will fail her. I got halfway up the tree when I found claw marks I inhaled deeply and found her scent fresh and strong. Clever she had tried to throw me off her scent and used the existing scent trail to hide her change in direction for a hunter this kind of thinking takes decades to master. Interesting she was a fast learner a can think like both prey in avoiding capture and in thinking like a predator. I would continue the hunt when the sun raises so I called for the small craft I came down in. it took five minutes to reach me it would provide shelter for the night and would I had some food stashed away. As I began to drift into sleep I had an idea on how to get close to her without my strong musk alerting her. I got a small hunting kit from under the control panel and found I had been looking a small bottle of pills. Two a day will lower my scent enough for me to get close without her running. I took two, ate then went to sleep.

I woke to the noon sun I had over slept and had a hard on making my loin cloth tent upwards this hadn't happened in a very long time it must be that female I had stuck in my mind. I took a deep inhale and knew the pills had worked as my musk was very faint. It was time to find the female her claw marks in the trees left a solid trail through the forest until it became so intoxicatingly strong in a five mile radius I wouldn't be able to use her scent trails here again she was proving to be a challenge hunting this kind of scent she had used was used normally to call large groups of males to find a potential mate but she was using it to hide in a chosen area she had obviously claimed as her own.

Before I had a chance to investigate the area further a large group of heavily armed males I followed them the one in front seemed to have a tracker in hand. They stopped at a large waterfall and I took a seat in a tree overlooking the entire area. What would the female do to the intruders this would be a chance to see what the female could do and to observe her behaviour.

I watched the humans' edge closer to the cave mouth when I saw that there were many cave openings behind the water fall higher than they reach. I saw the female head out of the cave above going head first down one of the many vines cascading down she was silent and slow as the men got into formation a one by one entered the cave but was unaware of the female above them the last one to enter was quickly grabbed round the head with both hands her feet holding her still on the vine and gave a sharp twist snapping the neck of the human quietly she then dragged the dead human up into her cave above. She came back down and hid in the shallows of the pools when the humans came back from the cave she went under the water but her heat showed she stayed very still.

 _"_ _Where's Eddie he was right behind me?"_ One of the humans said panicked.

 _"_ _Spread out and search the area she's here, fingers on triggers boys shoot to kill the facility is lost we're the clean-up crew she doesn't get away."_ The leader shouted.

They separated into pairs and the female moved in the water targeting the far pair taking them out quietly. Within half an hour only the leader was left and the human was terrified as she leapt from the water pinning the human to the wall by his neck.

"Where is my tracker?" she shouted. The human didn't answer so she snapped his arm making him scream in pain. She continued to twist the broken arm, I could hear the two broken bones grind together unnaturally.

 _"_ _YOUR ARM, IT'S IN YOUR ARM!"_ He screamed thrashing around.

 _"_ _Point to where in my arm."_ She snarled her mandibles twitching in anger. The male raised his uninjured arm and pointed to the place. She ended its life quickly his body slumped to the ground. She was a good hunter she hunted with agility and stealth all her kills were made without being detected by the other humans even when they were close together.

The female sat in the sun retrieving a knife from one of the humans then begun to feel around her arm stopping over part of the skin before pinching the area then proceeded to use the knife to cut into the skin, digging out what looked like a small mass of tissue that must hold the tracker that the humans were using to locate her. She hissed in pain as blood poured out of the wound she instinctively moved away from the water's edge and back to her cave away from potential predators and out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I waited in the tree for an hour before the female came out of the cave I had planned to set a trap for the female but she was too interesting to watch and when I confront the female I want to know her abilities and her weaknesses. The female had begun to gather the bodies together before taking the skulls of each one she spent hours taking the flesh away from the bone she washed them then begun to inspect them each one she growled at before crushing them with her hands. She suspended one of the bodies over the river downstream from the cave what was she doing she had a make-shift spear in her hand standing on a different branch lower than the body. She had good balance to stay that still for hours. I was about to leave and search her cave when a large crocodile launched itself out of the water latching onto the dead body she jammed the spear into the crocodiles eye socket straight through the other side of the crocodiles head using x-ray vision in the mask I saw the spears entry it went through each eye socket. She let go of the spear and the crocodile fell back into the water with a loud splash, she still held the vine attached to the spear and jumped a distance to the river bank and began to pull the large crocodile to shore it was heavy and took hours to drag the beast to her cave's entrance she held one of the knives taken from the humans that attacked earlier and begun to skin the beast, she make a mess of it but eventually got the skin off she put it to the side and begun to slice off large strips of meat she ate the strips raw she was hungry any left overs she took into the cave along with its head she was already collecting trophies but why wasn't she happy with the human skulls I looked down at the skull I had taken and found my own answer. She wanted this skull and any other wasn't going to replace it. That human must have done some nasty stuff if she desired his skull other any others. It was now night and she had just left the bodies littered around the place luring predators into her territory which was unwise so I went into her cave quietly and found her curled up into a ball on the cave floor shivering. The female looked so helpless I was about to touch her when she stirred, I moved back quietly retreating out the cave to go find some food.

….

It was morning and I curled in on myself into the soft warmth that covered me I opened my eyes to find myself covered in a soft fur, it had been recently made as I could smell the blood in the skin but it was warm it was made up of five individual animals all fixed together to make a thick duvet that I had managed to wrap around myself faintly I could small the musk of the male. I was wide awake now it was a weak scent but it was there. He had found me and gotten so close to me defenceless I was so stupid I could've been killed by him but why would he make this for me. I check my food I had wrapped up and put in the coolest part of the cave nothing was taken.

I was confused at his actions what did he want in return was this for the skull he took a swap of some sorts. If that what it was I would return it I wanted that skull no other would replace it. I growled in frustration. I didn't go out the main entrance but used a small tunnel that went deeper into the ground at the end there was a light above where there was a small opening it was quite a climb but it would get me out of the cave without being seen as I suspected the male was watching the cave entrance if he had found me. The climb was easy the rock wasn't grainy but I managed to slice my hand open on a sharp rock it stung but I carried on. Once I was out of the cave I circled the cave from afar looking for where the male was watching me from. I searched from the trees very carefully to avoid making noise or to disturb the animals nearby.

I was close to my cave when I saw a glimmer of distorted light I changed my vision to infrared and saw a large figure stood facing my cave entrance he hadn't seen me yet so I climbed up higher then jumped onto his tree he hadn't noticed me yet I could see my skull attached to his belt he had cleaned it no trace of flesh remained on it so close I wonder if I could take it I crept down the truck of the tree head first he still hadn't moved was he waiting for me to leave the cave he began to hum I stopped crawling down and listened I kept back up as he began to move away out of sight above I watched him jump onto the forest floor. He edged closer to the cave I followed curious he didn't kill me when he had the chance. I took a deep inhale smelling his musk it was strong now how did he make his scent so weak in my cave. I quickly reach out towards the skull when a twig snapped below me and he grabbed my out reached hand, twisting I swung and kicked out landing a kick to the side of his face he let go and I fell back onto the floor. I jumped up on my feet I looked around there were no exits and he circled me closer with every step. I growled low warning him to back off but he didn't take my warning. He got to close and I strike out at him hitting his chest trying to get him to back off he tilted his head curious.

 _"_ _Leave me alone and return my skull."_ I snarl he broke eye contact and looked down at my skull on his belt I hiss in frustration. He stroked the skull, I roared in anger he was doing it on purpose. Hunch over and spread me arms out ready to attack. He ran a claw over the skull softly and I see red.

…..

She was a hot head but running a claw along the skull made her snap she lunged and she was quick in block her first hit but her second struck, the shallow cuts of her claws drew rivers of blood. She dodged my hit being small she ducked and moved forward going for her skull trying to get it back I knocked her hand away she snarled and lunged again in a fury of hits all strong for someone her size. She had no experience but she was calculating aiming for joints trying to weaken me it wasn't working this wasn't even play fighting I could easily turn this on her but I wanted to learn about her instinctive fighting style which was so far using calculating quick hits to weaken the challenger. I still couldn't believe how close she had gotten so close to me without me realising she didn't go for the kill though she went for the skull so she didn't want to kill me interesting. I grab her arm and spun her around then let go she fell to the floor I pinned her to the ground, she struggled furiously.

" _Enough female come quietly_." I said she didn't relax but carried on fighting below me. I had some loose rope on my person I quickly tie her hands and arms then put her over my shoulder she kicked and hiss in anger. I took her back to her cave it was bare only the duvet and the crocodile skull occupied the cave. I lowered her onto the bedding she tried to get up but I push her back down I see some wood in the middle of the cave she had tried to start a fire I hadn't noticed when I came in last night. I started the fire easily the heat illuminated the cave and she was laid on the bedding staring at me. I then noticed her hand slightly bleeding it was from today. I held her tied arms she flinched she averts her eyes and baring her neck in submission out of fear of being tied up defenceless.

 _"_ _Your hurt let me see. I am not going to hurt you."_ I said softly following the patterns along her arms her markings were unusual swirls of darker scales that trail down her sides. She relaxed slightly and I took this chance to untie her. Her eyes are locked onto the skull as I examine the wound, it was a clean cut she growled as I poked at it. I smirked at her she was tense ready to attack. I try a different tactic and purr a tune she becomes distracted from staring at the skull she watched me as I took out a small bottle of spray. She hissed at the spray on her pale skin. I let go of her hand and she retracted it to her chest edging away. I stay with my back to the cave entrance she was backing up.

 _"_ _This is my place leave."_ She said in a defensive tone.

 _"_ _No."_ I say as I go to the fire throwing on the cuts of meat to cook.

 _"_ _What are you doing?"_ She gasped shocked. Staring at the meat cuts.

 _"_ _It tastes better cooked you're too skinny you need meat for strength."_ She looks confused.

 _"_ _Didn't they ever give you cooked meat."_ I said concerned, she shook her head I turn the meat keeping my eye on her she would bolt as soon as she got a chance.

 _"_ _What's your name?"_ I ask her throwing her a cut of meat she caught it putting it in her mouth tearing at the meat. She pauses the meat it was tough but she looks at the ground.

 _"_ _Subject Two was my label."_ She muttered quietly my transmitter just catches it. I growl at what the humans have done to this female she was emotionally weak a human trait that the humans have instilled.

 _"_ _That's not a name."_ I growl out. I would kill those men all over again.

" _Then I don't have a name._ " She continues looking at the flames.

" _We'll pick a name later. Once you come back with me_." She nearly dropped the meat.

" _No I'm staying here."_ She backed up deeper into the cave I stepped back from the fire and closer to the female. She turned and ran I ran after her she was still quick and came to a dead end but she only jumped and began to climb I followed before I could reach her ankle she slipped through a small hole one too small to crawl follow her. I just lost the female and she would likely not be returning anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I should have mapped out the cave while returning with the make-shift bedding now I had to find the female all over again wasting time I should of just dragged her to the ship but my curiosity got the better of me like a dam unblooded. I ran out the cave and headed towards where the small hole was located it took too long to find it was carefully hidden amongst the foliage I had missed it. This must be how she got behind me. The temperature was dropping as rain poured down. She would be most vulnerable in the cold she didn't have the clothing to maintain heat what she wore was just strips of thin material that barely covered her private areas. I followed her trail she wasn't hiding it she seemed to be just running in a random direction. What had the humans done to act this way? I was catching up quick I could hear her ahead running she was heading for a canyon she wasn't changing direction. She wouldn't jump it was too far a distance.

" _You won't make it."_ I shouted but she only sped up if that was possible. She jumped up onto a tree then ran along the branch then jumped. I tried to grab her but I missed her she spread her arms out high she was light and her claws just caught the dug into an overhanging branch on the other side of the canyon. I wouldn't be able to make the jump my weight was too great she I just stood there watching her hang there by her claws she begun to swing her body until she let go landing on the ground safely. She didn't look back just kept on running out of sight I was losing her so I headed along the canyon looking for a way across.

…

I stopped running finely breathing heavily I had escaped just I was so close to being caught I had no choice but to jump. Now where do I go now I carry on the rain pouring down hard now it was cold and I began to shiver violently for a few minutes gaining heat from the rapid movement. I took a walking pace. The forest began darken as another day ended I didn't want to stop but I knew he would find me again he didn't seem too bad he gave me a large blanket, made my food taste better and didn't talk to me like I was an animal the only problem was that he wanted to take me away. Where did he want to take me and why what was I to him?

I continued to question myself as I headed blindly through the forest how big was this place it just went on forever I ran on and off for another hour until I came across a dirt trail which clearly had seen a lot of used as it dipped from the rest of the ground level it carried on into the forest I stayed off the track but followed it curious.

The trail led to a human area and it took two days getting here. The area had buildings made of mud and wood. These humans were different to the doctors for one they were different colour they were dark skinned and totally different to the doctors they all were doing different tasks. I turned to leave the group when laughs erupted it was high so I turned back and I saw small young humans running out of the largest of the buildings chasing each other, I nearly fell out of the tree I was perched in. I watched the humans talk in another language different to the doctors another difference. I knew these humans had nothing in common to the humans that made my life miserable. I knew I needed to carry on but I was fascinated watching the families show strong feeling between each other giving me a sense of longing for, what those human young had and I wanted. The humans returned to their houses slowly as night fell my stomach was aching in hunger so I left to find food and shelter to catch up on sleep I had neglected but I needed to find a place the male couldn't find. I thought hard I was about to ovulate so I would be found again I just need to stay ahead of

…..

Days of searching since she made that crazy jump, had led me all over the jungle when her trail past a human village I wondered why she hadn't taken them out in anger for what the humans did to her. I carried on following the scent when the scent began to turn sweet and stronger than when I had been with her which only said one thing and I got hard at the scent and pushed myself harder following my instincts to seek out the female.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ohh no, no, no too soon it can't be that time already. I woke to find my scent had become so strong there was no hiding now only running until it fades again. Could I stay ahead for that long? No don't lose confidence I got up and left the cover of the exposed roots I had taken cover and slept under and stretched out my stiff muscles then began a steady jog before taking to the tree a swung through the trees until my arms ached then I ran through the trees.

The sun was high the next day when I heard a loud roar from the distance and I pushed myself harder he was close I could smell his strong scent and it made me want to run towards him this feeling was strange and new I didn't like it at all. Running on what little stamina I had left he would catch me I won't give up without a fight. I could hear another roar and I change my direction away from the noise, again another roar and I change direction but it was closer and I knew there would be no crazy jump to escape I skidded to a halt as I snarled in frustration as I saw that he had me trapped by cornering me into a curve of a fast flowing river and I now had to face him. I looked at the river it was too fast to swim across and too wide to jump across. I turned looking into the trees seeing him stalk closer toying with me.

…

She was trapped, I chuckled. I was tired of chasing the female, she gave a good chase and from her tracks she had not stopped once which was an impressive amount of stamina unheard of without training. She was close to running into a human town which would be a danger to her without any equipment to stay out of sight. Her eyes were locked on me so I turned off the camouflage knowing it didn't work on her with her duo type of vision. She was hunched over ready to attack she smelled good and it was taking all of my self-control not to pounce on her.

 _"_ _Leave me alone!"_ she shouted at me her eyes changing obviously to her human vision. I knew should wouldn't come willingly so I needed to take a different approach if I fought her she would get hurt and I wouldn't be able to control myself. So I took the skull and held it in front of me her eyes fixed on the skull.

 _"_ _Calm down and listen. You will be coming with me to leave earth away from the humans in return you may have your prize back if you don't I will drag you back which is a long distance away from here and I will not give you the skull I will destroy it."_ I say it plain she snarls.

 _"_ _Why should I trust you? I don't owe you anything so why should I go with you I could be walking into another cage I won't be caged in again."_ She snarled.

 _"_ _Why would I cage you?"_ I understood her worry the humans had caged her and now she was free she no longer wanted to go back

 _"_ _The humans were never trustworthy just deceiving."_ She grumbled low on the edge of the river one step back and she'll be washed downstream.

 _"_ _I am no human. I am a Yautja and we have far more honour than a human I say what I mean."_ I was disgusted at being compared to a human.

 _"_ _What will happen if I go with you?"_ She was smart to ask questions.

 _"_ _You will be assessed at my home world and the elders and matriarch will decide what to do with you. Would you rather stay here and risk being captured by humans or come with me far away from any human."_ I answer being truthful, she tilted her head studying me carefully.

 _"_ _Take off your mask."_ I nearly didn't hear he she said it so low that the translator didn't pick up her words. It was my time to study her I straightened lifting a hand up to turn a metal cuff on one of my dreadlocks there was a hiss of air as pressure was released and I lifted the mask away to reveal my face.

She didn't look startled although after seeing her sire's face she shouldn't but she looked curious and took a hesitant step forward her mandibles twitching the expression on her face was cute it was an expression I had never seen on a female if she is to be accepted amongst my people to harden her up. I held the skull out for her to decide either way she would be coming with me but it would make a better case to the elders if she came of her own choice.

She slowly came up to me studying my face this was the first time seeing one of the Yautja alive so this must be so new to her. I studied her back she looked nearly like a full yautja but there were some differences she was so small compared to our females, her skin was a light gold but she had an intricate pattern of brown scales that made a swirling pattern along both her sides perfectly symmetrical her thin cotton strips across her chest and crotch were now soaked and see through I quickly returned my eyes to hers to stay in control. She seemed not to care about me looking at her body strange female on home planet would have gauged my eyes out if caught. She made a dry swallow then spoke.

 _"_ _I want your promise that if I say stop or no to something you will honour my decision."_ She looked me in the eyes I thought about it for a minute, it was a reasonable request she didn't know me.

 _"_ _You have my word that if you do not like something I do and you tell me to stop I will unless it concerns your health and safety while in my care."_ She tried to take the skull but I pulled it back.

 _"_ _Because you got a request out of me I want your word that you won't try to run away from me and that you will listen to me."_ I say she gave a short hiss like when an instructor scolding a young blood. Her colouring started to darken I would add that to the list of differences to report.

 _"_ _Fine, I promise to listen to you and not run away unless you threaten my life then I will leave."_ She says then takes the skull from my hand before I could stop her to argue, she was quick.

 _"_ _Come on we have to go to the ship on foot as we are too close to human dwellings."_ She follows me staying close. We walked north I could signal the ship now but I wanted to watch her more my reasoning was that it was for gathering information on her to give to the elders but it was more like I was fascinated with her. Walking in front of her was hard as her scent was getting stronger at some point I would snap and go after the female which would complicate things and would ruin my honour forcing a female.

My thoughts were interrupted by the rumbling sound and I turned to the female she grabbed her stomach and adverted her eyes.

 _"_ _How long since you last ate?"_ I ask when tracking her I didn't see any sign of her hunting did she eat the fruit while moving.

 _"_ _When you gave me that food which laid in the fire."_ She said that was days ago.

 _"_ _And you're only just hungry."_ I say in disbelief she nodded shyly. I made a mental note to ask the medical staff about undergoing a full screening and examination.

 _"_ _You're hungry we'll make camp here_ " and I started to climb the tree when there was a low buzzing sound and my mask was showing me the status of my clothing the heating was failing dam I try to shut off some systems to conserve power to heating. She began to speak but I had turned off the translator see communicating with her seems more important I turn the translator back on.

" _Repeat what you said female."_ I say impatient I needed to my heating back online.

 _"_ _I said what's wrong, and don't call me female."_ She glares at me.

 _"_ _Don't look at me like that its disrespectful and I call you female because that's what you are and you have no name."_ She looked away from me and went ahead up the tree without responding I stayed on a lower branch this tree was unusually large for an earth tree the top was perfect to create a platform so I began to cut some lower branches I tied vines and dragged the first one up.

 _"_ _I want to help."_ I look up and the female above me dangling upside down by her feet her braids were just short of touching my head she was sight to behold.

 _"_ _Grab this."_ I throw up a vine she returns to her feet and we eventually get seven branches to lay across to make the platform. I need to hunt soon could I leave her here. Would she keep her word? She sat on the edge of the platform overlooking the canopy. She began to hum a small repeating tune.

 _"_ _Stay here I'm going to hunt I'll be back before nightfall."_ She turned around.

 _"_ _Can I come?"_ She looked hopeful.

 _"_ _No I hunt alone."_ I say then climb down the tree before she could argue.

…

It was close to nightfall and there was no sign of him yet so I begin to worry and I don't know why he is nothing more than an over controlling male who was getting on my nerve. Should I go look for him or stay my decision was cut short when the male began to grunt making noise climbing up the tree he was carrying one large skinned carcass he seemed two have caught two large beasts one was skinned one wasn't. I rushed past him and tied a vine around the beasts leg and began to haul it up behind the male it was heavy and it made me slow but I eventually made it up to the platform the male had already hung the skinned beast up over the edge of the platform chunks of meat missing I leave the beast on the platform for him to skin his kill. He began to make a fire but he was slow and had gone pale, was he ill.

 _"_ _Are you sick?"_ I asked worried.

 _"_ _No it's just cold the suit I wear has stopped working it needs repairs."_ He said not looking at me, he made the fire then begun to place meat chunks above the flames. He looked better now was it really cold to him it was cold it's not as cold as it was when it rained. We ate slowly the meat tasted much better when placed in the flame although it had shrunk in size so I needed to eats more chunks. Once I had finished I climbed the tree to the top branch and watched the stars laid out on the branch it now cold as the wind had picked up how would the male take to this. I climbed down to see the male trying to guard the fire from the wind but was losing the fight he would be cold he was more used to hot weather so without thinking I enclosed him with my arms in a hug he tried to throw me off.

 _"_ _Stop your cold you need heat."_ I shout before he flipped me off. He stilled and I then begun to shiver my scales rubbing together to create heat after a few minutes his body was warming.

 _"_ _You need to remove yourself now female."_ He growled but I held on tighter and shivered more he needed heat.

 _"_ _You need heat and the wind has destroyed your fire."_ I shuttered as a gust hit my practically bare back.

 _"_ _You're in season and if you remain close I may just take you."_ He said removing my arms then jumping back to retrieve the two beast skins then laid down covering himself with one while throwing me the other.

 _"_ _What do you mean by season I understand that I'm ovulating but why do I go through ovulation?"_ He didn't look at me just answered.

 _"_ _During a certain time all the female start to what you call ovulate we call it a mating season as males will fight to gain a females attention and the female will choose which male they wish to mate with."_ He then turns his back to me trying to end our conversion.

 _"_ _How often does this happen?"_ I couldn't help asking every month must be a lot of fighting.

" _Once a year, our planet's years are longer than human's so about nearly every one and a half human years."_ Wow that was a long time.

 _"_ _That's a long time to wait I have them a lot more frequent?"_ I say he turns now to face me.

" _How often do you go into season?"_ He asks suddenly.

 _"_ _Every month."_ I answer he goes quiet watching me with his mask on I couldn't see any emotion but I was guessing that he could be either, shocked or disgusted.

…

Every month that was impossible her cycles must be like a humans although that the scan earlier her biology was nearly identical to a yautja what other human back washed genetics did she have.

" _Go to sleep."_ I say then turn over again away from her then try to limit my breathing her scent was so strong I don't know how I'm resisting but I wouldn't be able to last any longer. The hours went on and I couldn't sleep it was so cold moving my hands was becoming difficult the beast skin wasn't enough to keep the cold out I worried about the female for a second but then remembered her strange heating technique it was effective but she had gotten too close I nearly flipped her over to take her when a female got that close it was considered to be an invitation to mate but she wouldn't understand our ways being raised here. I was slowly slipping away into a sleep which I knew I may not wake from.


	11. Chapter 11

I toss and turn the tree swayed and sleeping didn't come easily. Looking towards the male he lay on his back still.

It was getting colder and I worried about the male he had stopped moving and his breathing had slowed dangerously I placed the second skin over him I touch his arm and gasp it was stone cold. I change my vision to infrared and his core temperature was low speckled blue on his limbs if this continued he would lose the limbs or die.

"Hey wake up." I shook him violently but he didn't wake, unconscious. I got under the skins and laid on his chest and begun to shivered gaining heat took time I shivered as hard as I could hear his heart beat was slowing. If he died I would be free but what would happen to me, this male had promised to take me far away from humans so he must live.

His scent was so strong I felt my lower body tingle from the luring smell but ignoring the feeling I concentrated on heating him but that scent made me to rub up against his chest and began to purr at this I coughed shaking my head from the thoughts. After ten minutes his body heat had begun to rise and his heart beat was now strong. Now confident his body heat was back to a safe level I removed myself from his chest but kept the skins covering him as I sat close knowing that the male wouldn't appreciate me laying on him even if it was to save his life. The heat should be enough till morning the skins were keeping the heat in so I left climbing down the tree onto the forest floor.

The mud below my feet felt so good. I breathe in deep and smile at my own scent that was changing from the smell of the human facility to the forest. I wanted to wander but before I took another step I remembered my promise and returned back up the tree. Using infrared I checked the male he was cold but in not in immediate danger so not only did I give him my skin blanket but I lay next to him in the cold ready to give him heat again I stayed awake checking on him through the night.

…..

It was the glare of the sun that woke me up my joints were stiff from the chill but my right side was surprisingly quite warm. The skin blanket must have worked but then there was a slight movement at my side. I turn my head to see the female curled up in a tight ball at my side asleep shivering rhythmically sending out small waves of heat, her scent surrounded me which made my dick hard causing a mixture of irritation and possessiveness. She rolled further into my side her skin touching mine it was soft so different, she still only wore slim cotton straps over her lower regions her chest was bare the cotton had come lose showing her full heavy milk glands tipped with hard perky nipples making my hardness painful. I look away before I do anything stupid I get up slowly taking one of the skins I throwing it over her before leaving the tree to get away and relief myself.

Returning the female was now awake she clutched the skin to her upper body she looked drowsy from just woken up. I took the other skin and began to work on it creating large enough holes for her head and limbs it would come to about her thighs but the skin wasn't very large but would do, now how to sow the material together the fine vines trailing down off the branches would do.

…..

I watched him cut into the skin blanket and work the material he turned away from me sensing he didn't like to be watched I walked to the edge of the platform sitting on the edge. Looking out I could see nearby groups of birds were flying into the tree and were eating the fruit that swung in the breeze. So being curious I snuck away and dropped onto the lower branch of the tree before jumping across to another reaching the right tree I climbed higher trying not to disturb the birds feasting on the fruit seeing they went for the softer fruit that was a slight yellow colour that had a very sweet scent. I picked the soft fruit hold three round pieces then went slow at returning to the platform before the male could notice my absence.

….

I look at her one minute then when I look back her in the same place but hold fruit from another tree. She examined the fruit turning it over in her hand then dug her sharp claw along the skin of the fruit slicing it letting the juices run out.

"Do you know if that's safe to eat?" She jumps at my voice.

"I watched birds and monkeys eat the fruit and other animals eat them when they fall on the floor only they eat the fruit that is soft and is ready to drop." Smart she had observed before eating ruling out poison.

"Stick to meat, if you've had a meat based diet eating new fruit will only upset your stomach." She lowered the fruit but kept her back to me as her chest was still bare although she seemed comfortable in her skin I waved her over averting my eyes from her body.

"Turn around." She did and I put the large garment over her head she jolted in shock but her head went through the hole quickly I turn her with her arms trapped at her sides her scent slightly spiked with a sour smell of fear. I pull her arms through the other holes and pull it down into place.

"This is too heavy my skin gets irritated." She complains trying to tug the pelt off.

"You can't walk around bare, you're a female in season and I am a male your scent is getting stronger keep wearing little clothing or sleep near me again and I may try to mate you so stay away from me until your season ends." I say she stills.

"Mate?" She muttered confused I turned away from her walking away.

"I'll explain when you are not in season now stay away from me so I can regain control." My voice became horse through the translator and I retreated back away from her and begun dismantling the platform. Once the platform was dismantled we headed towards the dart ship to leave this planet.


End file.
